Somewhere only we know
by Gina DC
Summary: When Kurt Hummel is paired up with Blaine Anderson for an assignment from his English teacher, neither boy is really happy about it. They've been in the same classes for about two years now, never really saying more then two words to each other. And now being forced to work together, it seems they're finding out that there is more then meets the eyes with both boys ...
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel just started his senior year at McKinley and he couldn't be happier about it. Finally the end is in sight and he can't wait to get out of here.

It's taken him to his last year to be amongst the higher ranks of students and he can't help himself but act it out. He tells himself it's only right that he acts the way he does, after his previous years in high school. Finally he isn't one of the plebs anymore and feels mighty happy about it.

And that's exactly why he reacts the way he does in his English class, the last class of the day before the weekend.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kurt exclaims standing up from his seat as he looks defiantly to his English teacher.

"I'm not pairing up with him, I've got my standards ..." he adds looking pointedly at the student sitting a few desks behind him.

The boy is just looking between Kurt and their teacher, his eyes a bit wider then usual and a questioning expression.

"Mr. Hummel!" the teacher raises her voice "Sit down and there will be no arguing about this."

And without even acknowledging the fact that Kurt wants to say anything else, she just goes further telling the class who's gonna be working with who.

Kurt looks back at the boy, who's now staring at him and rolls his eyes before sitting down again with a loud sigh.

_'Out of all the students, she had to pair me up with Blaine Anderson,_' he thinks '_Mister goody two shoes!_'

* * *

Class is over and everyone hurries out of the room, eager to get out of school and start their weekends. Kurt is throwing his stuff in his bag when he feels someone standing behind him. Knowing perfectly well who it is, he turns and rolls his eyes as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"What?"

"Euhm ..." Blaine starts looking around the room with an uncomfortable gaze "Look, I'm not that happy with this either."

Hearing him say that makes Kurt stare at him dumbfounded for just a moment, not really believing that Blaine actually said that to him,

"You are not … Ha, you should be but whatever."

Kurt swings his bag over his shoulder and starts to head out of the classroom. After a few steps in the hallway he hears footsteps approaching and Blaine's voice

"Hey, wait … When are you able to do this?"

_'Right, damn … We still have to do that assignment._' Kurt thinks and turns around again. Blaine almost collides against him due to Kurt suddenly stopping and takes a small step back.

"Well, I have a life outside of this school so I guess the only suitable time for me is Sunday."

"Oh, okay I guess," Blaine stammers "is around 2 pm alright?"

With a shrug Kurt answers "I was hoping for earlier so I can still have something of my day but I guess so then. Library?"

"Yeah, okay." he hears Blaine say as Kurt's already turning around and walking away.

* * *

Kurt wakes up at the sound of his alarm, sitting up straight in his bed to be able to shut it off. He looks at the time, noticing it's around 10am and with a groan he lets himself drop back on his bed.

"This Sunday would be so damn good if I wouldn't have to go do that assignment this afternoon." he sighs to his empty room and just stares at his ceiling for just a few more minutes before getting up and going straight into his bathroom.

It's already past 11am when he finally comes down the stairs and strolls into his kitchen where Carol is busy with the preparations for lunch.

"Hey honey, lazy day today?"

"I wish," Kurt grumbles "Have to go out this afternoon, homework ..."

"Well, aren't you a sunshine this morning?" Carol says quietly before turning back to the counter.

* * *

After having his breakfast, Kurt slowly starts get his stuff together for this afternoon and seeing there is still more than enough time, he opens his laptop to check on his mail.

Immediately his notifications rise up, one particular one standing out from the rest. He opens it, wondering why Puck would send him one. They just went out with some of the other guys last night, and it is very rare that Puck even sends mail to anyone.

"Next weekend ..." it states on top of his screen, and Kurt chuckles. He shouldn't be surprised that it had something to do with partying.

"I found the perfect place for you! Not gonna say more, but are you in or not?"

Kurt shakes his head while he takes out his cellphone and starts to type.

"Should I be worried? If not, I'm in ..."

He immediately receives a reply "No worries. So, you're in!"

Glancing over the rest of his mails, Kurt decides there's nothing really important right now and closes his laptop, looking at his clock. It's around 1pm and he takes his bag, puts on his boots and walks back downstairs.

"Carol, I'm gone. I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Okay honey, have fun!" He hears her shout from the kitchen as he closes the door behind him.

"Okay, let's do this." he mumbles and walks to his car.

* * *

Kurt walks through the doors of the library and walks passed the counter, towards the tables in the back of the place. Looking around, his eyes fall on Blaine, sitting in the far corner of the room, eyes closed and leaning back in his chair.

The moment he reaches the table, Kurt drops his bag on top of it, making Blaine jump up and look at him startled.

"What? Rough night?" Kurt asks sarcastically "Did your books keep you awake?"

He takes a seat opposite Blaine and crosses his arms, immediately going on before the other boy can even reply.

"Let's just start, the quicker we do this, the sooner I don't have spend my time here anymore."

Blaine opens his mouth as if he wants to say something but decides against it and just sighs instead, while he takes out his copy of Shakespeare's The Winter's Tale and flips it open.

"Okay then." Kurt mumbles taking his own book out of his bag.

After a few minutes of silently reading, he looks up through his eyelashes at Blaine. The boy has his eyes closed and is slightly nodding.

Kurt closes his book with a loud bang and Blaine's head snaps up, looking a little bewildered around him.

"What the hell?" he exclaims, immediately being shushed by an older guy reading at a nearby table.

"Nice to know you're as engaged to this assignment as I am." Kurt states flatly.

"God, sorry ..." Blaine mumbles as he looks away from the boy sitting in front of him. "I'm just a bit tired, that's all, I'll be okay now."

"I hope so. I'm not planning on spending my free time doing all the work on my own." Kurt snarls a little before opening his book again.

* * *

It's almost 5pm, and Blaine looks at his clock impatiently as he closes his book and scrapes his throat.

"I gotta go, but will it be okay if we work more on this during lunch breaks at school?"

_'Great!' _Kurt thinks_ 'Now I have to give up the little free time I have during school.' _

But instead of saying just that, he nods slightly "Yeah, guess so. Just try to stay awake next time. I meant it, I'm not gonna do this all by myself, and let you take half the credit."

He starts to pack his things as Blaine is already swinging his bag over his shoulder and putting his chair back under the table.

"Of course," Blaine quietly speaks, barely loud enough for Kurt to hear it "Sorry again ..."

And he hurriedly walks passed the other boy, leaving Kurt staring after him for another moment.

"What the hell is up with that guy? I swear ..."

The librarian walking by him gives him a stern look, making him notice he was starting to raise his voice without even realizing it.

Quickly he stands up, grabbing his bag and walks out of the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday, almost noon, and Kurt is sitting in the back of his class twirling his pen between his fingers while blatantly staring at Blaine sitting two rows in front of him.

'_I should've just done the whole thing myself. At least then I wouldn't be forced to sit with him again during lunch._"

Darting his eyes now through the classroom, his eyes fall on Puck's back and sighs "_I'm never gonna hear the end of it!_"

"Mr. Hummel!" the teacher's voice sounds through the room, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts. "Do you care to elaborate on what was going on in your mind right now?"

He rolls his eyes and sighs "Not really, sir."

"Then if you don't mind, pay attention." the teacher says and turns back to the whiteboard behind him to write another formula on it.

His gaze momentarily flickers over to Blaine, who's eyeing him from underneath his eyelashes.

"What?" Kurt mouths, staring back at him, and it makes Blaine turn around quickly, looking back at the whiteboard. With a loud sigh Kurt straightens up in his chair and tries to pay attention to whatever his teacher is saying.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, Kurt fled the classroom, trying to avoid Blaine during their lunch break. Unfortunately, the moment he slams his locker shut, he finds Blaine standing next to him, half a grin on his face and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Look, I know you don't want us to be seen together, but we need this thing done. I'm not really in any position to flunk any of my assignments, so let's just get it over with and in a few days you're rid of me."

"You don't have to act all bitchy about it ..." Kurt mumbles as he opens his locker again and takes out his copy of The Winter's Tale, putting it immediately in his messenger bag hanging over his shoulder.

"Okay," he says a bit louder, but not loud enough for everyone to hear, as he slams the door shut again. "Meet me outside, behind the gym." And he strides away, taking big steps as if he can't get away from Blaine fast enough.

* * *

Trying to avoid his friends when he wants to, isn't as easy as Kurt thought. For five minutes he's held up by Puck gushing over how awesome next saturday will be, and it takes Kurt almost running away before he can escape Puck's attention, leaving him standing there staring after Kurt with a dazed expression.

When he finally reaches the benches behind the gym, he sees Blaine's already there, arms crossed on the table and his head resting on it. Kurt notices the shallow rise and fall from Blaine's back as he walks closer to the boy, Without even thinking about it, he lets his gaze wonder up and down over Blaine and it takes him almost stumbling over a loose tile on the ground to realize what he's doing.

_'Snap out of it Hummel!'_ he thinks to himself and takes one last step, dropping his bag on the table in front of the other boy.

"Whoa!" Blaine suddenly sits up straight, his eyes wide and questioning as he starts to focus on Kurt standing in front of him. "Damn!"

"Don't tell me, rough night again?" Kurt rolls his eyes and sits down, while he takes out his book and papers.

"Yeah, something like that ..." Blaine mutters as he rubs his eyes slowly with the back of his hand. "Never mind, let's just start."

* * *

Walking to his locker at the end of the day, Kurt suddenly finds Puck throwing his arm around his shoulder, looking at him questioning.

"So? You and Anderson huh?"

"What?" Kurt looks at Puck in question and shrugs off the other guy's arm.

"You two got something secret going on?" Puck winks "I saw you two behind the gym during lunch break. Looking pretty cosy if you ask me."

Kurt takes his time putting his stuff in his locker and taking out what he needs, before he slams it shut and turns to glare at Puck.

"You know as well as I do _Noah_, that we are forced to do that English assignment, so just cool it will you!"

With a scoff he turns and leaves Puck standing in the hallway.

* * *

The week proceeds the same way as that monday, avoiding Blaine during the day and homework behind the gym every lunch break.

The only difference is that by the end of the week, Kurt doesn't really seem to mind meeting up with Blaine anymore. He'll never admit it, but the quiet time with the other boy, only interupted by quiet questions and talking about the book, is starting to be something he's looking forward to it.

_'I guess he's not so bad after all.'_ he finds himself thinking while he looks up through his eyelashes at the boy scribling some words down on a paper in front of him. His eyes widen momentarily, surprised by his own thoughts _'Come on Hummel! Get a grip, he's freaking Blaine Anderson!'_

Kurt is so lost in his own thoughts that he doesn't notice Blaine looking up from his paper, a quizical expression on his face.

"Euhm, anything wrong?" he silently asks and Kurt startles out of his thoughts, stammering a quick "No" before dropping his gaze on the book in his hands.

* * *

Lunch break is over and both Blaine and Kurt pack up their things in silence.  
The moment they hear the bell ring, Kurt looks up asking,

"I guess you're not so tired anymore? You stayed awake the entire hour since yesterday ..."

Blaine just shrugs, before swinging his bag over his shoulder,

"I guess so. See you monday Kurt." and he walks off, headed for the main building, his gaze on the ground and shoulders a bit hunched as usual.

"Hummel!" someone suddenly shouts a few feet away from Kurt and he looks up surprised, not expecting anyone to be behind the gym.

He rolls his eyes as he sees Puck and Sam nonchalantly stroll over to where Kurt is still standing.

"So Kurt, still smooching with Anderson huh?" Sam grins and bumps fists with Puck.

"No, homework remember! What do you guys want now?"

"Well," Puck immediately answers "We were thinking about ditching class and already starting our weekend. Care to join us?"

Kurt doesn't really have to think about it, classes that afternoon are particularly boring as every friday and with a wide grin he nods and walks away from the table with the other two boys.

* * *

That evening Kurt stumbles through his front door, tripping a bit and almost knocking over a small table standing against the wall near the door, and he can't stop giggling.

When suddenly the light goes on, he quickly lifts his head and stares right at his father, standing in the doorway of the livingroom with his arms crossed.

"Hi dad!" he exclaims cheerfully.

"Don't hi dad me!" Burt says sternly "What on earth are you thinking staying out until this hour without even calling me. And being drunk to top it off too."

Kurt quietly closes the door and shrugs barely visible "Sorry?"

"You better be. This is your first and final warning Kurt. I'm not taking any of this crap from you. If you pull this stunt one more time, you're grounded. Get it?"

"Yes dad," Kurt answers and without looking back at his father he hurries up to his room and drops himself on his bed, not even taking his time to undress himself before he falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on kiddo! Wake up!"

Kurt opens his eyes with a groan as he hears his dad right next to him.

"'m Tired." he mumbles and starts to get more under his covers again.

"I bet you are, but guess what?" Burt laughs and the sound is pounding in Kurt's head. "I don't really care. Now get up, it's already 11.30am."

As Burt turns to walk back out of Kurt's room, he grabs a corner of the blanket covering Kurt almost completely and tugs it off the footend of the bed.

"Come on sunshine!"

"God dad!" Kurt yells after him as he sits up in his bed and rubs in his eyes.

"You were such a big man last night, well, then take it like a man today too." he hears his dad shout back at him while he walks down the stairs.

* * *

As he stands up from his bed, Kurt looks at himself in the full body mirror standing next to his bed.

"Damn," he curses himself "Was I really that drunk last night?"

Kurt shakes his head as he starts to undress himself while walking into his bathroom where he immediately lets the water from the shower run.

It takes him nearly an hour to become a bit more like his usual self, and by the time he's entering his kitchen his dad looks pointedly at his watch as he rolls his eyes.

"Finally!" he mumbles and fixes himself another cup of coffee. "Sit down Kurt."

A little wary since he knows what's probably coming, he sits down across from his dad.

"You want to finally tell me what's going on with you lately? This isn't you anymore, kiddo." Burt asks quietly.

"Dad, there's nothing going on. I just went out yesterday with Puck and Sam and I kinda messed up for once. It's not like I killed someone." Kurt sighs exasperated.

"You were driving, so it's not like you didn't do anything wrong either. I'm just not sure if I like the way you're going right now."

"Ugh, dad, don't be so melodramatic. I'm fine, I just made a mistake."

Burt shakes his head slightly as he stands and puts his now empty cup in the sink.

"Just don't make a habbit out of it." he sighs "Okay, I'm off to the shop. See you tonight."

Kurt stares after his dad for just a moment before calling after him,

"Oh dad, I'm going out tonight." and quickly adds "Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything stupid."

"Just remember, last chance ..." Burt warns him while he briefly glances over at Kurt. "Just warning you."

"I know, I know ..." Kurt mumbles before standing up and making himself a coffee.

* * *

Standing to the side of the entrance door of what looks like some kind of bar, Kurt glances over at his watch for about the 10th time, when his phone starts to buzz in his pocket.

He stares at the screen for a moment, sighing when he reads the message.

"_Sorry man, not gonna be able to make it. Kinda got my hands full … you know ;)"_

"Goddamnit Puck," Kurt mumbles as he starts a reply.

"_Tnx for letting me know sooner. K"_

"Great, that's just wonderfull." he scoffs, earning a weary look from the bouncer standing outside the bar, and ducking his head he walks passed him on the sidewalk.

He's not really in the mood to go home just yet, but isn't really all that eager to go into one of the many bars on this street alone either.

He passes an alley to his right, when a quick movement catches his eyes and turns to look down the street.

* * *

Kurt watches a guy, looking eerily familiar, hurrying towards a back entrance and squints his eyes trying to get a better look. He doesn't even really know why he stops and stares until realization hits him.

The slightly hunched posture, the gelled down hair, the build of the other boys body, "What the fuck is Blaine doing here?"

He watches the boy open the door to get inside, while he contemplaits what he's gonna do.

Eyeing the frontdoor a bit further down the street he breaths in and walks towards it.

As he passes the bouncer, Kurt flashes his 'fake' id to him, not really getting any response out of the guy, and walks in.

The setting is quite the same as a lot of bars in this street, dim lighting, booths all on the sides of the walls and a stage in the middle of the place, cosy looking chairs and small tables surrounding it.

A bit unsure of where he's gonna go, Kurt just looks around for another minute, there aren't many people in the bar yet and except from some guys sitting close to the stage, the rest is still empty.

So he decides to just take place in a booth and stay there until he can spot Blaine.

"What the hell is he doing in a place like this" Kurt can't help but wonder.

This is such a far reach from the shy and silent boy he's come to know in school, that Kurt's mind can't really seem to wrap himself around it.

* * *

A waiter, scarsely dressed in white shorts and tanktop, comes to a halt at his table and asks what he wants to drink with a wink. Kurt quickly orders a coke while he notices the place is slowly getting more crowded.

After getting his drink, he stays put for a long time, already starting to wonder if he hadn't imagined Blaine coming in here. But when his glass is almost empty, he suddenly spots him.

Blaine walks through a door meant for personnel only in the far corner of the room, straight towards the bar. Kurt almost chokes in his last sip when he sees Blaine dressed just like the waiter who served him before.

Blaine dissapears into the crowd, only to quickly come back to the bar after a few moments and back again. He's mostly out of Blaine's sight, and Kurt is definitely happy about it. This way he can easily see that the shy boy has changed into a quite confident guy, who isn't afraid to make eyecontact, contrary to how he usually acts when Kurt sees him in school.

_'No wonder he's always so freaking tired'_ Kurt thinks and sighs _'But why?'_

Before he spotted Blaine, he planned on leaving as soon as his drink was gone but now, he can't move, his eyes always following Blaine as he serves customers, and Kurt doesn't even notice the guys on stage starting to perform their acts.

It isn't until one of the waiters comes back to ask if he wants another drink, that he's drawn back to notice the bar completely packed and now two guys on stage.

"Euhm, sorry. What?" he looks up at the waiter in confusion.

"I just asked if you needed another drink?" the waiter asks as he follows Kurt's gaze.

"Hm, cutie isn't he? I can always send him over if you want?" he says nonchalantly and winks.

"Oh, no …" Kurt stammers a little, "Just another coke is fine."

"If you're sure." the waiter answers and darts off to the bar.

* * *

After 2 more refills of his coke, Kurt is still sitting on the same spot, trying to look through the crowd if he can see Blaine anywhere. It's already been almost half an hour since he's spotted him and he can't help himself, he thinks it's weird.

_'Great, Kurt! Why do you even bother, you're starting to act like a stalker!'_ he scoffs at himself and downs the last of his coke. He grabs his coat and turns to stand up when another song starts to play and the narrator announces the next act. Without really thinking about it, his eyes wander over to the stage, and his breath catches in his throat.

Blaine is standing in the middle of the stage, his back momentarily turned to the audience. A few beats into the new song he turns and starts.

He's dressed in a simple black suit and is wearing a black fedora. Slowly he starts to strip and Kurt just stands there, looking at him mesmerized. "Damn, he looks freaking hot!" he mumbles and looks to his side in surprise when the waiter stands next to him, gathering the empty glasses from the nearby tables.

"Still don't want me to send him over after his act?"

"Euhm … no but thanks, it's okay." he says, his voice barely audible.

"Suit yourself." The waiter shrugs and he's gone again.

The last notes of the song play, and Blaine is only standing there, legs wide in nothing but a black leather look string, hardly leaving anything to the imagination.

With a slight smirk Blaine looks over the crowd and suddenly his eyes lock with Kurt's.

Blaine keeps holding his gaze for a few moments longer, uneasiness in his eyes before quickly gathering his discarded clothes and running backstage.

"What the fuck?!" Kurt mutters before all but falling back in his seat, his gaze still at the place where Blaine dissapeared backstage.


	4. Chapter 4

It's not until monday afternoon that Kurt sees Blaine again, he hadn't shown up for their study hour during lunch and Kurt hadn't seen the other boy the entire day. Kurt knows he shouldn't be as bothered by it as he is, but he kinda worried the entire day.

Now school is done for today and he's standing in front of his locker, Puck animatedly telling him about his saturday night and trying to act sorry for standing him up.

"Puck, it's okay. Now stop trying to appologize when you know you don't really mean it." Kurt rolls his eyes at Puck and adds "And not that I don't like talking to you, but really, I don't need all the details. In case you forgot, they really don't do anything for me."

He chuckles a little at Pucks expression before he says "But just let me know sooner next time."

Puck shrugs as he replies "Yeah sure dude. See ya tomorrow."

And with that Puck turns and heads out of the schoolbuilding.

Kurt grabs his books out of his locker and puts them in his messenger bag when he finally sees Blaine walking down the hall towards him, gaze on the ground and shoulders a bit hunched as usual.

The moment Blaine is near, he barely looks up and just walks passed Kurt.

Stunned for a few moments, Kurt stares after Blaine dissapearing outside before hurriedly swinging his bag over his shoulder and running after him.

* * *

Outside the school, Kurt stops right in front of Blaine, making him look up in surprise and stopping him so abruptely that he lets his books slip from his arms.

They land with a thud between both of them on the ground, and Kurt already crouches down to gather them up before Blaine has the chance.

When he hands them back, Blaine takes them, muttering a small "Thanks" but never really looks up at Kurt.

As he starts to walk further, Kurt just takes a step in front of him again, blocking his way.

"Hey, where were you at lunch? I've been waiting for over half an hour." Kurt says, trying to sound annoyed, but not really surprised that he actually sounds more worried than anything else.

"Yeah, sorry," Blaine starts, looking around, anywhere but at the boy standing in front of him. "I forgot to let you know, sorry. Look, I really got to go." He adds as he steps besides Kurt and almost jogs away.

"Hey, and tomorrow?" Kurt yells after him, now starting to get frustrated. Blaine quickly looks over his shoulder, their eyes locking for a moment as he says "Yeah, tomorrow is good." and then he's gone.

Kurt just looks at him running away and rolls his eyes as he mumbles "You better be there, I'm not gonna do it all by myself."

Sighing he kicks at a loose pebble on the ground and walks to his car, immediately leaving the parking lot and feeling particularly agitated.

* * *

As he walks through his front door, he slams it shut and drops his bag next to the side table in the hallway with a loud thud.

Carole looks out of the kitchen, raising one eye at him. "Bad day?"

Kurt shrugs as he takes off his coat, "Not until this afternoon."

"Want to talk about it?" Carole offers, drying her hands on a towel now and leaning against the doorframe.

"Nope!" Kurt answers shortly and picks his bag up again, running up the stairs to his room.

He slams his door shut behind him and lets himself fall face down on his bed, 'What the hell am I doing? He's just …' Kurt doesn't even finish that thought, remembering the way their eyes locked when Blaine was standing on that stage. "Fuck!" he mumbles as he rolls over on his back and stares at the ceiling.

He doesn't know how long he's been laying on his bed, but he bolts up straight when he hears a knock on his door and Carole opening his door slightly.

"Dinner's almost ready Kurt."

"Yeah, sure, I'll be downstairs in a minute." he answers before getting up and walking to his bathroom the moment Carole is gone again.

* * *

Next day goes pretty much the same as the previous one, he doesn't see Blaine at all before lunch, and now Kurt sits here at their usual table behind the gym, waiting for Blaine to show up.

It's been fifteen minutes when Kurt finally sees the other boy walk up to him, looking tired as ever en not even making eyecontact as he sits down at the table, after he's taken out his books.

Kurt slowly leans back in his seat, crossing his arms in front of his chest and stares at Blaine for a few moments. He doesn't change his posture when he sees the other boy struggle to avoid his gazing, and instead starts to speak,

"So? Should I be honored you decided to finally show up?"

Looking around, everywhere but at Kurt, Blaine sighs and adds quietly "Look I said I was sorry yesterday okay, I'm here now so let's just do this. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I'll be out of your hair."

Though irritation is slowly breaking through, Kurt leans forward, his arms folded on the table and looks at Blaine questioningly.

"Okay, let's start this over."

Blaine looks up at him for the first time, confusion clearly in his eyes.

"I'm glad you decided to come back today, but honestly ..." Kurt sighs "I know you know I saw you saturday … What's going on?"

Blaine bites his lower lip, looking like he's contemplating his answer, before he says quietly,

"Just let it go okay. It's nothing, I'm fine … Let's just do our work."

He glances around for just a moment before looking back at Kurt "Please, don't ..."

"Blaine ..." Kurt starts, wanting to push the other boy just a little more, but then changes his mind as he sees the pleading look in Blaine's eyes.

* * *

"Okay," he contemplates for another moment before saying "But look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but if you want to talk?"

Blaine briefly chuckles sarcastically "Yeah sure … Just drop it please?"

"Okay, but … I do mean it." Kurt says sighing and shakes his head barely visible. "You might not believe it, but still."

After a couple minutes of silence Blaine suddenly slams his book shut and stares at the other boy in front of him. "Why?"

"What why?"

"Why on earth would you want me to talk to you of all people? Before this assignement you barely even noticed me though we've been in classes together for years! Without it you wouldn't even be talking to me at all so … Why should I?"

Taken aback Kurt looks at Blaine in surprise. He doesn't really know what to say, astonished by the sudden angry tone of the boy in front of him.

"See … you can't even answer me. And you think I'm gonna start talking personal stuff with you? Just forget you saw me and as soon as this is over, you can go back to ignoring me like before!"

Rolling his eyes Blaine quickly gathers his books and shoves them in his bag. He jumps up and starts to walk passed Kurt to head back into the schoolbuilding, but the moment he walks by Kurt suddenly grabs his wrist, stopping him succesfully.

With a glare to the guy, Blaine pulls his hand out of Kurt's hand and starts to turn around again but he can't seem to make himself move as he watches Kurt standing up.

"Look Blaine," Kurt says as his teeth graze over his lower lip for barely a second. "I know I've been everything but nice to you, and I can't really give you a reason ..." _'yes you can!'_ the thought is running through his mind without him even realizing it "But just, I don't know if you've got anyone and I'm , you know, I'm a pretty good listener at times."

Kurt shrugs as he stares into Blaine's eyes, doubt and suspicion clearly readible in them.

With a slight smile he ends "Just think about it okay?"

He raises his hand, finger ghosting over the other boys arm, but drops it back to his side as he walks away from Blaine.


	5. Chapter 5

Days have passed and nothing really changed much. Blaine is still doing his best to avoid him throughout the days, except for that hour at lunch. But aside from quickly comparing and making notes for their work, he hardly talks and keeps avoiding Kurt's questioning, now steadily growing into a worried, gaze.

And it's slowly starting to infuriate Kurt, he tries but the other boy just doesn't seem to realize that he does mean what he said before.

He can't help but feel slightly annoyed at himself though. Besides for Finn a few years back, he hasn't let himself feel anything for anyone, and even that wasn't that big of a deal compared to what he feels right now.

But he tries to keep himself in check, tries to downplay it all to himself because really … Kurt is the one on top for now and why would he ever admit to having feelings for a guy like Blaine.

* * *

So this is why Kurt is sitting in his bedroom in front of his computer on a saturday night. He declined the invitations from Puck to go out with him and the other guys from the football team and now is scowling at himself that he didn't go with them.

After glancing a few times at the clock he closes his laptop and takes his boots, hurrying downstairs after he put them on and grabs his coat off the coat rack.

Kurt walks into the living room where his dad and Carole both sit on the couch, watching a movie on tv.

"Hey dad?" Kurt asks "I'm gonna go out after all. Okay?"

"Yeah sure kiddo," Burt answers absentmindedly, his eyes never leaving the tv, "Have fun! And remember what I said last time."

"Sure dad." Kurt smiles as he walks out the door, his car key already in his hand.

* * *

"What the hell am I doing?" Kurt mumbles exasperated, before giving the bouncer a apologetic smile once he realises he said that out loud, as he walks inside the club again.

He definitely didn't plan on coming here, honestly he just wanted to go out for a drive and maybe stop at Mercedes' house but before he knew it, he was parking his car in the parking lot a few blocks away from the club. Kurt contemplated driving back, but in the end he just had to get out of his car and come in.

It's definitely more crowded than last time he came here, it's already a lot later then when he was here the week before and he finds the booths on the side all occupied, so he goes and takes a seat at one of the tables near the stage.

_'I really shouldn't be doing this! I should just go back … What the fuck am I thinking?' _The thoughts keep running through his mind as he stares absentmindedly at the stage in front of him.

"So, couldn't resist coming back huh?"

A voice suddenly snaps Kurt out of his reverie, and when he looks up he's met with the same waiter from before.

"Uhm, yeah, I guess." Kurt shrugs but then squints his eyes slightly "You remember me? Out of all people coming here ..."

The waiter smiles at his obvious surprise as he answers "Well, a pretty face like yours is hard to forget!" and winks, the smile never leaving his face.

"I'm Carter by the way, what can I get you?"

"Cuba Light." Kurt hesitates for just a moment "I'm Kurt."

"Well Kurt, it's nice to finally be able to put a name to that gorgeous face of yours. And I'll be right back with your Cuba Light."

* * *

He can't help but stare after Carter when he walks over to the bar, _'You got to be kidding me, was he actually flirting with me?'_

But Kurt's thoughts immediately stop when his gaze suddenly crosses Blaine's, the other boy obviously staring right at him before he scurries off into the crowd.

"Shit!" he exclaims silently and he thinks about trying to go after Blaine but he sees Carter already coming back with his drink. Kurt sighs and glances in the direction Blaine dissapeared to.

"Here you go handsome!" Carter announces as he puts the Cuba Light in front of Kurt on the table.

"Thanks, … Hey Carter, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead." the waiter answers as he gives Kurt a once over.

Kurt's mind is momentarily too busy to even notice "You know Blaine? Have you got an idea when he's got his break or something?"

Now looking at the waiter Kurt does notice the sudden dissapearing of the smile on Carter's face as he answers "Ah Blaine, right … Well, I think he's supposed to go on stage in a few minutes and probably after that."

"Thanks," Kurt quietly says and takes his drink while his eyes wander over to the stage.

"Yeah sure, you're welcome." Carter mumbles before turning back around and walking to his next customer.

* * *

Kurt's almost halfway his drink when the narrator announces Blaine on stage. The lights dim immediately and he can see the other boy coming to stand close to the front of the stage.

The music starts and the lights go bright again, revealing Blaine beginning his performance with a sly smile as he scans the crowd. His eyes sometimes lingering on some of the guys sitting in front of the stage, earning him a few yells and cheers from them.

Briefly Blaine connects gaze with Kurt's but turns his head, facing the other way again as he goes through his number and obviously avoids looking back to him for the rest of it.

As the song almost comes to an ending, Kurt eyes the side of the stage, noticing the small stair next to the door for personnel only. He hurries out of his chair, almost tripping, and walks to that door while keeping his gaze on Blaine, who's now ending his number.

Blaine walks back over the stage, picking up his clothes at the same time and walks down the stairs, his thoughts clearly somewhere completely else. That's why he doesn't even see Kurt waiting for him until he's passing him, and Kurt gently touches his wrist to get Blaine's attention.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Blaine almost hisses at Kurt as he glances around them, hoping no one notices them.

"I just wanted to talk to you okay?" Kurt replies quietly, leaning over until he's barely inches away from the other boy's face "And since you are trying to avoid me at school, I figured coming here would be my best shot!"

"Why the fuck do you even care? Why do you want to make me talk to you so badly?" Blaine's voice is getting louder with every word he's saying and Kurt almost cringes at the harshness in his otherwise so gentle voice.

With that Kurt releases his hold on Blaine's wrist and sighs as he looks around.

"I just do okay, I just worry about you ..." and he stops the moment the words escape his lips. He didn't plan on saying that, anything but that, and swallows before going further.

"Look, you're on your break now right? Maybe we can talk for a couple of minutes ..."

Blaine looks at him through narrowed eyes "How do you know about …?" but stops as he briefly looks over to the bar and notices Carter looking back at both the boys "I should've known. Nope, not here anyway."

He bites his lower lip for a second as he drops his gaze to the floor.

"My shift here is over in about an hour. We can get a coffee or something, if you really want?"

"Okay, yeah sure." Kurt is quick to repond but mentally kicks himself _'What is wrong with you? Could you be more eager?'_

"Meet me at the back entrance then." Blaine replies quietly before hurrying passed Kurt and dissapearing through the door next to them.

For a moment Kurt just stands there, staring at the door until another guy walks through it and passes him with a questioning look before walking up the few stairs onto the stage.

* * *

It's already more than an hour later, and Kurt is leaning against the outside wall of the club in the alley next to the back entrance. He glances at his watch and sighs _'He's probably just waiting inside for me to go away and forget about it. Damn it Blaine! What is it with you …'_

That moment the door next to him opens and Blaine steps through it, immediately looking at Kurt with surprise clearly visible in his eyes.

"You're still waiting?"

It sounds more like a statement than a question but still, Kurt can't not answer.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't go through all the trouble of staying in there and then just leave."

"Huh, I guess ..." Blaine says quietly and slings his bag over his shoulder while he starts to walk towards the main street, Kurt hurrying after him until he's walking alongside Blaine.

"There's a coffeeshop just around that corner," Blaine nods into the direction of a street ahead of them.

"Okay" Kurt replies almost inaudible, his eyes not leaving the boy walking next to him.

He notices the way Blaine kind of shrinks a little whenever he's around other people and his gaze that seems almost always pointed downwards, and Kurt can't help but be a bit amazed at how different he is from the boy he saw performing just over two hours ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt and Blaine take their seat in a booth right aside the window, looking out on the street. Blaine hasn't even put down his bag as a waitress comes up to their table.

"Hey kid," she greets Blaine with a wink "Long night?"

"Hi Nadine," Blaine smiles back at the woman, "Yeah, kind of. I'll just have a coffee please."

"Sure thing," Nadine answers smiling and turns to Kurt "And for you?"

"The same, just a coffee please." he answers and after nodding shortly Nadine turns and heads back over to the counter in the far back of the room.

There's an awkward silence suddenly, as Kurt keeps his eyes on Blaine while the other boy is looking everywhere but at him, and that's how they stay until Nadine comes back, 2 cups of coffee in one hand and a plate of french fries in the other.

She winks at Blaine when she puts the plate in front of him and places the cups on the table too.

"Here you go honey, that's on the house."

Kurt has already taken his wallet when their waitress shakes her head at him "Don't bother, coffee's too this once." And with a bright smile she turns back and leaves them.

* * *

Kurt can see the blush creeping up Blaine's face as he briefly looks over at Nadine before taking a few fries.

"So ..." he starts "Blaine?"

The other boy doesn't say anything, but looks up at Kurt, cheeks flush and an unsure look in his eyes.

"Okay, I'm just gonna ask it, otherwise we'll be sitting here still tomorrow morning. What's going on? Why are you dancing and waiting in that club?"

After keeping his silence for a few more minutes, Blaine's look hardens again as he shrugs,

"I just have to okay? I really don't see why you need to know why, it's not like you really care about what is going on with me right? I mean, it's still just me, Blaine Anderson, the silent geek from your class. The one you didn't even want to do an assignement with, right?"

Kurt just sits there, looking at Blaine and sighs.

"I know," Kurt begins "I've been a first class jerk to you, but I don't know … Okay, at first I may not have liked being paired up with you, but you … I don't even know what I'm saying here, I worry okay, I worry about you. What could be so bad you have to work here. What do your parents think of this? You can't tell me they like you doing it?"

Blaine shrugs and unintentionaly balls his fists on the table "Oh yeah, they care so much that they threw me out after I came out to them last summer. First, I don't care what they think anymore, and second, now you have your reason why I do this. I need the money."

* * *

Even though his anger is clearly visible, Kurt can't help but notice the slight tremble in Blaine's voice and the hurt more then apparent in his eyes.

Kurt stares at the boy in front of him for just another second, astonished at what he just heard. And without even thinking about it, he lays his hand over one of Blaine's, noticing the immediate release of his fist.

It didn't even last a few seconds, but it feels like a lot longer, until Blaine jerks his hand back from under Kurt's touch.

"You should go ..." Blaine says barely audible and looking everywhere but at Kurt

"I … euhm," Kurt stammers a little as he tries to catch Blaine's gaze "Where are you staying? I mean, you have to go sleep somewhere ..."

"Nadine lets me crash upstairs," Blaine answers quietly and still not looking at the other boy "The appartment is unoccupied and for just a little bit of money I can sleep there."

"Oh, that's … nice of her." Kurt replies as he looks over at the counter in the back where Nadine is currently making coffee. "But Blaine, you … we're the same age. How did they let you work for them?"

"I don't know, I just asked after I saw the add hanging outside there." Blaine shrugs, seemingly unintrested "How did you get in? Same thing ..."

Kurt rolls his eyes at that statement "You can't seriously compare me just going in a bar like that to actually working in it? I mean … that's just … you know?"

And suddenly Kurt knows he said the wrong thing. Blaine's expression turns guarded again and scoffs at him when he replies "Oh really? Well, good to know … It was nice seeing you, Now go home Kurt!"

Taken aback once more by the sharpness in Blaine's voice, Kurt quickly shakes his head and unconsciously reaches out for the other boy's hand again. But before his fingers even touch,Blaine has already pulled them away from him and keeps looking at Kurt angrily.

"Blaine, I'm so..."

"Just go home Kurt!" Blaine says again, a little less angry as before "Just … please?"

It takes Kurt another moment but finally he smiles apologetically at Blaine as he stands up out of the booth.

"Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have … Well, I'm sorry. Monday? Lunch break? We still need to finish our paper."

Blaine doesn't really answer but only shrugs, and turns to gaze outside, his mug tightly in his hands as Kurt walks passed him.

* * *

The rest of the weekend goes by uneventful, keeping Kurt in a bad mood all through monday morning.

Now he's waiting at their usual table behind the gym, not sure if Blaine is even going to show up.

When he finally sees the other boy coming towards him, he can't help the small smile of relief on his face, making Blaine look at him questioningly as he sits down at the table.

Blaine looks around for just another moment before speaking "What? Why are you smiling like that?"

Kurt shrugs, "Am I? Well, I wasn't sure if you would actually show up."

"Look, we may haven't been seeing completely eye to eye, but I do need my grades so, it's kind of a given, isn't it?"

"I guess so," Kurt answers quietly "So, where were we last time ..."

* * *

Lunch break is over in what seems a blink of an eye, and Blaine is already standing up and putting his books back in his bag when Kurt suddenly says,

"Blaine, are we really gonna avoid saturday night forever? I just ..."

He stops at the nervous look Blaine shoots him before looking around them once more.

"I think that'll be best, don't you?" Blaine says almost whispering as he makes a movement to start walking away from Kurt.

Kurt al but jumps out of his seat, and grabs Blaine's hand without even thinking about it.

For a split second Blaine looks down at their hands before turning his gaze back to Kurt. To Kurt's relief though, he doesn't make another move and just looks up at him with an inquiring stare.

Kurt scrapes his throat, momentarily not sure of what he actually wanted to say but then just starts,

"No, we should … God, I'm sorry for what and how I said that. I really didn't mean to sound like the way I probably did. I …"

Blaine squints his eyes at him as he finally pulls his hand away, and Kurt has to hold back the urge to just take his hand back in his.

"Is it really that hard to understand that I just want to know what happened to you? And why you chose to do that out of all things."

His voice is barely audible as Blaine replies,

"Yes, it is that hard … especially after you of all people not even talking to me for the past few years. And why? Not here ..."

Kurt doesn't really know what to say to Blaine's first statement and sighs as he looks over Blaine's shoulder at the giant doors where a few cheerleaders are currently walking through, and heading their way.

"You want to meet for coffee later on? We can meet at the Lima Bean if you want."

After a few moments of hesitation, Blaine answers, his voice back to his usual volume "Yeah, okay …"

"Great!" Kurt kind of beams "Oh, but I do have glee first, so I'll probably be later than you. Just so you know ..."

With a small nod Blaine turns and passes the two cheerleaders, who give him a curious glance and start to giggle.

"What!?" Kurt suddenly snaps at the girls, making them jump and lower their gaze to their feet as they move to sit on the bench behind Kurt.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine is walking through the almost empty halls of McKinley, he's trying to stall a little, not wanting to arrive at the Lima Bean an hour early but not sure what to do in the meantime.

After a while he shrugs and shakes his head at himself as he decides he's acting stupid and starts walking through the halls to the entrance of the school.

But then Blaine hears the voices getting louder out of a classroom just around the corner, he knows it's the glee club's room. He can't help himself and without making a sound, heads off that way. He's standing right outside the room, carefull that nobody can see him and listens, holding his breath a little as the voice he begins to know quite well starts to sing.

* * *

_I walked across an empty land, I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet, Sat by the river and it made me complete  
__  
__Oh simple thing where have you gone, I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin  
__  
__I came across a fallen tree, I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?  
__  
__Oh simple thing where have you gone, I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin  
__  
__And if you have a minute why don't we go, Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything, So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?_

Blaine slides down, his back against the wall next to the door frame and hugging his knees, as he hears Kurt sing further.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone, I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin  
__  
__So if you have a minute why don't we go, Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything, So why don't we go  
So why don't we go  
__  
__This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know? _

The moment Kurt stops singing, Blaine scrambles back up on his feet and hurries down the hallways out of the school. As soon as he's in his car Blaine drops his head on the steering wheel, hands clutchting tightly around it, and yells at nothing in particular "Fuck!"

It actually takes him a few minutes to calm himself down a bit, and when he looks up out of his window, he notices the rest of the glee club already walking outside the school.

"Shit, they must've finished early ..." he mumbles to himself as he starts the engine and immediately takes off.

* * *

Blaine parks his car a bit further down the road, and stays in his seat. His eyes closed and hands still on the steering wheel as he contemplaits if he should actually go in and meet Kurt again. He knows the wall he so carefully build around himself, is crumbling and he's so freaking tired to keep it up all the time. But he can't, he can't let himself open up to anyone really, can he?

Startled by a sudden tapping against his window Blaine looks up, and finds Kurt standing next to his car, arms crossed and a questioning look.

He rolls down his window, not really looking up at Kurt anymore when the other boy says,

"What? You were actually thinking of not coming in, weren't you?"

"Euhm … Maybe?" he answers quietly.

"Look, you really don't have to if you don't want to. I just … Never mind, if you don't want to, fine. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

He can't stop the slight dissapointment sounding through his voice as he says it and starts to turn around and head over to the entrance of the coffeeshop.

Blaine keeps staring after Kurt for another few seconds, but when he sees him nearing the door, Blaine quickly opens his door and almost jumps out of his car.

"Kurt, wait up!" he yells as he locks the door and starts running towards the boy now waiting for him.

_'I'm so gonna regret this.'_

Stopping right behind kurt, he sees the soft smile now lingering on Kurt's mouth as he looks at him, and somehow Blaine can't stop thinking _'… or maybe not.'_

* * *

It's less akward then Blaine thought it would be, sitting across Kurt without it being in school, after last saturday. He has to admit, he's starting to feel at ease with the other boy. Even if neither one is talking at the moment, just sipping their coffee, it's kind of nice.

Kurt breaks the silence after a couple of more minutes,

"If you don't mind me asking, were you really planning on just driving away again before I got here?"

Blaine looks up from his coffee grazing his lower lip with his teeth, not sure what to answer,

"Well, I don't know … I was thinking about it, but …" he sighs "I don't know what I planned on doing actually. I mean, after hearing .."

Blaine suddenly stops mid-sentence, eyes wide when he realizes what he was about to say, and hoping Kurt won't catch it.

"Hearing what?" the other boy asks curiously, a soft smile breaking through on his face.

"Euhm, well ..." Blaine puts his coffee back on the table in front of him and keeps his eyes cast down. "I kind of heard you sing. You know, before coming over here."

Kurt is now fully smiling at Blaine, his eyes practically twinkling, "Well, good, I hoped you would stick around school long enough to maybe catch that."

* * *

"You did? Why?" he lifts his gaze to Kurt in wonder.

"Because I sort of chose that song especially for you." Kurt suddenly feels a little nervous, wondering if this isn't as stupid or weird as he thinks it is right now, and goes on "It's just, you know, you can talk to me if you want. No one has to know anything, it'll be no ones business but ours and please just stop me because I'm rambling and I'll never shut up otherwise."

"Kurt, I ..." Blaine starts softly "There's not much to talk about, not much more than what I already said. I just find it still hard to believe that you of all people would do this. And, hearing you sing that song, it … well, you know."

"Okay, I get that you don't want to talk about everything, but really, that's not even my point. I just want you to know that you can. Whenever you feel like it, no matter what about ..."

Kurt's gaze flashes to the table for a second, and without thinking about it, he lays his hand on top of Blaine's. Surprisingly, Blaine just looks at their hands for a second before staring up at Kurt again, but doesn't pull back. He smiles a little hesitantly and Kurt can see the slight blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Thanks. One day ..." he almost whispers and adds " … soon."

"Whenever you want, okay." Kurt replies, suddenly realizing something.

* * *

"Hey Blaine?" he asks while he pulls his hand back and grabs his phone out of his messenger bag. "Can I have your number?"

For a moment Blaine seems to contemplate what to do, but finally reaches out to take Kurt's phone and quickly puts his number in it. He hands the phone back to Kurt and soon Blaine's own ringtone is heard for a very short time.

"Really? Pink?" Kurt chuckles when he hears it. "Now that I wouldn't have guessed."

Blaine just shrugs a little, "I like her songs, so?"

"Well, that's perfectly fine." Kurt smiles and puts his phone back in his bag. "But at least now you have mine too."

From then, they both fall back into a relaxed conversation, going from school to music and movies they both love. Until Kurt looks at his clock wide eyed,

"Oh damn, I have to go. My dad will kill me if I'm not in time for dinner and I didn't even say anything to him about being later."

Blaine's smile falters just for a second, but enough for Kurt to notice.

"You gonna be okay?" he asks Blaine silently as they both stand up and start to walk outside the door. "Do you have to work today?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Really! And no, not tonight, monday's and tuesday's are my days off."

"Oh," Kurt looks at the other boy, thinking "You're gonna be all alone then."

Blaine shrugs and takes a step to the side to let a couple pass them. "Basically, but it's okay. I'm kind of used to it by now."

Before thinking it really through Kurt blurts out "You want to have dinner at my house? At least you won't be alone then."

Closing his eyes momentarily, Blaine shakes his head "Thanks, but no, I'm fine, really! You don't have to worry about me."

Knowing he shouldn't push Blaine into these things, Kurt sighs barely audible.

"Okay then I guess. See you tomorrow." he smiles before he turns to head over to his own car.

"Yeah ..." Blaine replies, already walking backwards to where his car is parked.

* * *

Kurt is already almost at home when his phone buzzes with an incoming text. The moment he parks his car, he looks at it and can't help but smile.

_**'Thank you Kurt. Xxx'**_

He turns off the ignition and quickly sends a short text back.

_**'Anytime … I mean it, Blaine. Xxx'**_


	8. Chapter 8

It's already been a couple of weeks since their coffee date and both boys have finished their assignement with days to spare. The awkwardness from before is as good as gone, especially for Blaine who slowly started to open up to Kurt, though not yet really about anything that has to do with what he does or his parents.  
But Kurt is already happy that even being in each other's company and not talking, or just chatting about stupid little things, doesn't feel forced in the slightest way.  
Slowly but surely Kurt has lost even more of his façade towards Blaine, the snarky comments staying away and being replaced by good natured teasing, and just not acting as bitchy to the boy in general. In return Blaine has proven himself to be a good match to Kurt when it comes to the bantering between them.  
During the time spent making the assignement and going out for coffee, Kurt has to admit to himself, his feelings for Blaine have certainly increased, going from hesitant friendship to full out falling hard for the boy. But he's sure Blaine just sees him as a good friend, nothing more, so other than sneaky glances to the other boy in class or when he thinks Blaine is not looking, nothing is said or done. Not that he's happy with the way it is but at least he can't ruin anything like this, his friendship is way too valuable for him at this point.

* * *

It's a mondaymorning again and Kurt strolls through the halls of McKinley towards his locker, lost in his thoughts, when he suddenly feels an arm being slung over his shoulder and he looks up startled only to find Puck looking at him with raised eyebrows.  
"What?" Kurt questions, more forcefully than he intended.  
"Wow dude, what's eating you?" Puck throws his hand in the air in mock appology, "Where have you been? We haven't seen you in ages, I was just wondering what you're holding out on us."

"I'm not holding out on anything, I've just been kind of busy." Kurt shrugs, feeling his cheeks redden a little. He knows very well that is a lie and Puck can see right through him. Most times he just doesn't feel the need to mingle with anyone at the moment and the rest of the time he tries to hang out with Blaine as much as possible.  
"Yeah sure," Puck winks at Kurt as they halt in front of his locker, "That Anderson boy got you whipped, I can see it in your eyes."  
"Please!" Kurt scoffs, the blush now even more obvious on his face, "No one has me whipped, especially not anyone like Blaine Anderson! Remember … Standards?!"

At that exact moment he can hear the sharp intake of breath right behind Puck and he peers over the guy's shoulder to find Blaine standing there, his eyes wide and his gaze already shifting from the way Kurt has gotten used to in the last weeks, to a hard stare.  
"Blaine ..." Kurt speaks softly, making Puck turn to look over where Kurt is staring just in time to see Blaine almost running away from them.  
"Dude, even for me that was harsh." Puck tells Kurt as he claps his shoulder, "But well, when are we hanging out again. I kind of still want to take you to that bar I talked about a few weeks ago, remember? I'm sure you're gonna love it!"  
"No!" Kurt almost yells, earning him a confused look from Puck, "I mean, I already know where you wanted to go if you can remember, and that wasn't my kind of fun, okay?" he adds, his voice a bit wavering as his gaze shift from Puck to where Blaine was running off.  
"Okay, okay, I guess not then … Whatever! See you around man." Puck rolls his eyes at Kurt and walks away, leaving Kurt standing there for a moment contemplaiting if he should go after Blaine or just go to his next class. He decides Blaine probably doesn't even want to talk right now, and he has the urge to hit himself over the head. He knows what Blaine must've heard and he just wishes he reacted just that tad different to Puck. Kurt doesn't even know why he didn't just say that it wasn't like that and they were just friends.

So with a sigh he takes his books out of his locker and walks to his first class.

* * *

The day goes by slowly, and Kurt hasn't been able to stop thinking about Blaine and his own foolish behaviour. He didn't see the other boy for the rest of the day, but Kurt waited for him behind the gym, just in case he decided to show up at their normal hour even though the assignement was over. When it was clear Blaine wouldn't appear, he tried calling the boy several times without luck, Blaine's phone immediately going to voicemail and leaving Kurt more and more worried throughout the day and most of his night until he finally falls asleep.

He's been trying to get a hold of Blaine the next two days, without luck. Kurt knows he's at school, he's seen Blaine in the hallways in more than one occasion, but Blaine just keeps ignoring his calls and does his best to avoid the boy at all costs.  
Until on wednesday, Kurt is fed up with the whole thing and skips Glee just to make sure he gets to see Blaine right after school. He knows Blaine probably won't consider him skipping so when the bell rings and the rest of the students steadily leave the school, he waits next to the big doors until he spots Blaine walking outside, his head hung low and his shoulders a bit hunched, grasping his bag over his shoulder tightly.

"Blaine!" he calls out, immediately pushing himself off the wall and runs after the boy, who by hearing him shout just fastens his pace.  
"Blaine, just stop please?!" he exclaims again, reaching out and touching Blaine's upperarm.  
"Why? Just so you can remind I'm not up to your standards?" Blaine scowls as he pulls his arm out of Kurt's grasp. "I just can't understand, what the hell have we been doing the last weeks, I thought we were friends?"

"We are!" Kurt hurries to assure Blaine "We are … I just, I'm sorry you heard that. No, I'm sorry I said that to Puck, I just should've been honest, but ..."

"But what? You're afraid it'll actually make you less popular again right?" Blaine shakes his head and walks off the parking lot, Kurt just standing there for a few moments and watching the boy go.  
Right at that moment Kurt hears Sam behind him calling,  
"Kurt, where were you? And what are you doing here, you're missing the rehearsal. We're in there waiting for you."  
Kurt turns momentarely, his gaze flickering between Sam and Blaine still walking away,  
"Look, I'm not coming today, just cover for me will you? Please?" he asks as he starts to walk backwards and away from Sam, "It's just … I need to talk to him." he hesitantly adds as he nods slightly in Blaine's direction, "I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"  
Kurt doesn't wait for the answer as he turns and runs into the direction Blaine went.

* * *

He's already two blocks further when Kurt finally catches up with Blaine.

"Blaine, come on … At least let me explain!" he exclaims exasperatedly as he takes a few more steps, stopping right in front of Blaine so the boy has no other choice to stop or bump into him.  
Blaine's gaze is still fixed on the ground in between them as he sighs,  
"What is there to explain? Just let it rest, I won't bother you anymore okay."

"What? No!" Kurt replies fiercely, "You don't bother me, at all. Just ..." he swallows and sighs as he finishes, "just look at me please?"  
Hesitantly Blaine looks up, his gaze colder than Kurt hoped for but he can clearly see something else underneath it. The boy crosses his arms in front of his chest and looks around for a moment, before turning his stare back at Kurt,  
"So … explain."

"I'm really sorry, I didn't even mean what I said to Puck. It's no excuse, I know that, but it's …" he contemplates his words momentarely "I guess it's still a mechanism when I'm around them. I mean, it's like, I still feel the need to act the way I did with them, otherwise I'll just go back to being the scared little boy I was in the passed years, being bullied and shoved into lockers and all."

* * *

Blaine gaze softens a bit, hearing the other boy's words but before he can say anything, Kurt continues,  
"Blaine, you have to believe me, I like hanging out with you. And hell, you know already more about me in the short time we actually been talking than the rest of them. So again, I'm really sorry."  
Kurt hesitantly looks down at Blaine's hands, now one of them hanging by his side, the other grasping the strap of his bag, and without really thinking any further about it, he reaches out and tentatively takes Blaine's hand. He can feel the slight tremble in the other boy's hand, but is surprised Blaine doesn't pull back immediately.  
"Look Kurt, I know you probably didn't mean it like that, but still … it stung. You're the only one who knows this much about me. I just don't mingle well in school so … I like hanging out with you too, so I guess, it's okay. Okay?" Blaine replies softly before he pulls his hand back, nervously starting to fidget with the hem of his sweater.  
"Okay," Kurt answers underneath his breath, immediately regretting the loss of the other boy's hand in his. _'Shit, I'm so fucked …'_ he thinks.  
"Okay, I really have to go now. I have to work tonight, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Blaine hesitantly looks into Kurt's eyes for a second before turning his gaze back to somewhere over the boy's shoulder.  
Kurt manages a small smile and a nod as Blaine starts to walk away, looking over his shoulder at Kurt once more before speeding up his pace and dissapearing behind the next corner.  
"Damn ..." Kurt scowls at himself, "Why can't you just admit it … ?"


	9. Chapter 9

It's monday afternoon and Kurt is lounging on his bed, attempting to watch a movie now he's finished his homework, but can't seem to focus on it. Instead his mind goes through the passed week and uncontrolably out to Blaine, and though the fact is that he appologized to the boy, it didn't do anything to make their interactions less uncomfortable.  
Blaine has talked to him, but the bantering and small talk that was becoming so familiar and normal before, has seemed strained and a bit too formal in Kurt's eyes.  
He knows it's his own fault but at this point doesn't really know what to do more, to make it go back to the way they became just a week earlier. And if there's one thing he wants more than ever at this moment, it's for Blaine to trust him again and to be able to just hang out with the boy like they started doing before.  
He shuts off his tv again with a sigh and lays down on his bed, eyes closing and drifting off in his own thoughts, until he can hear Carol calling him to come down for dinner.

* * *

The bell rings and Kurt hurries out of the classroom to the cafeteria, quickly grabbing lunch before he heads outside to Blaine's and his meeting place behind the gym. As he walks towards it, Kurt can see Blaine already sitting there, as usual with his shoulders a bit hunched and his gaze cast down to an apple in his hands.  
When Kurt is standing next to Blaine, and he hasn't looked up yet, Kurt stares down at the boy frowning,  
"Hey, are you okay?" he asks and tentatively lays a hand on Blaine's shoulder.  
The other boy flinches away from the touch, causing Kurt to immediately draw back his hand and take a seat across from Blaine.  
"Look, how many times do I need appologize? You know I really didn't mean it like that." Kurt sighs as he looks at the boy in front of him.  
"Kurt," Blaine almost snaps, "Not everything is about you, you know! And well, it still stings thinking about that, so I guess a few more times?"  
He takes a deep breath, and looks at Kurt gazing up at him with wide eyes. "Fuck, I'm sorry okay, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Blaine speaks softly before taking a bite of his apple.  
"No, … no, you're right." Kurt admits with a slight tremble in his voice, "But what's wrong then? You look … I don't know, … tired?"  
"So, I am, but what can I do about it. I just haven't been sleeping all that well lately, don't worry, I'll be fine."

"If you're sure?" Kurt hesitantly adds as he starts to eat also, "But wait, that's not all you're gonna eat right?"

Blaine shrugs, "Not that hungry either."

* * *

They stay silent mostly throughout the entire lunch period, Kurt stealing glances at Blaine when he's sure the other boy isn't looking and starting to get worried by the withdrawn attitude.  
When it's almost time to head back to their class, Kurt leans on the table trying to get Blaine's attention by shortly touching the boy's hand. He immediately pulls back the moment he sees the slight hesitant flinch from Blaine's own hand.  
"Blaine, why don't you come over to my house after school?" he asks tentatively, "after our homework we can watch a movie and I'll order pizza. Finn is staying at Puck's tonight and both Dad and Carol are out until late, so you don't have to worry about intruding or anything."  
He smiles at the boy who is just about to say something, "And no, that is exactly what you're thinking. And I know you don't have to work so, are you coming?"

"Are you sure? Won't your dad mind if I come along with you without them being home?"

"Don't be silly, you're coming." Kurt says, determination clearly in his voice, as he stands up. "We've got our last class together, so that's even easier, I'll see you then."  
Blaine just stares after Kurt as he dissapears back inside through the large doors,  
_'I'm not sure this is such a good idea Anderson!' _he thinks and swings his bag over his shoulder as he stands up and walks the same way Kurt went.

* * *

Throughout the entire last hour of the day Kurt and Blaine are sitting together, earning some glares from Puck and Sam. Kurt just rolls his eyes at them as he turns his attention back to the front of the class.  
When he watches Blaine from the corner of his eye, he can see the boy actually start dozing off. So Kurt tries to bump Blaine's shoulder as inconspicuously as possible, but fails miserably when Blaine drops his pen and his head jerks back up. Kurt can hear the snickers coming from certain places in the classroom and he treats them with his best glare, making the offenders turn back to the front of the classroom.  
"Ten minutes and class is over," Kurt whispers to Blaine as he picks the pen up from the ground for the boy.  
"I could've gotten that myself, you know." Blaine snaps quietly then shutting his eyes, "God what is wrong with me, sorry ..."  
"Don't worry about it," Kurt smiles a little bit forced, "Here, your pen."  
He holds it out for Blaine to take, and as soon as the other boy wraps his fingers around the pen, his fingertips brush over Kurt's, making the boy suddenly hold in his breath as he swears to himself he could actually feel the sparks where Blaine touched his fingers.  
Kurt turns in his seat, scowling at himself inwardly, _'No you didn't feel anything, that was just static electricity. He doesn't even look at you like that.' _  
Sighing he starts to copy their assignment from the blackboard, _'Hummel, you're so fucked!'_

* * *

The ride to Kurt's home is fairly easy, the radio is on and there isn't much conversation. Although Kurt tries to engage them into some small talk, Blaine keeps responding with such short answers that he just stops asking or saying anything at all. But Kurt can't help that, once in a while, he starts singing along with certain songs at which Blaine keeps glancing out of the corner of his eyes, a smile playing on his lips.  
Soon Kurt is pulling up the driveway of his home and within a matter of minutes, the car is parked and he's already out of the car.  
When he notices Blaine isn't immediately following, he walks to the passenger side with a questioning look. The door is already open but Blaine just looks at Kurt and then back to the house,  
"Are you sure this is okay?" he asks, a lot quieter then Kurt's used to.  
"Of course it is, silly! I wouldn't have asked you to come otherwise." Kurt replies as he leans on the door, "Come on, let's get inside."  
Still a bit hesitantly Blaine gets out of the car and follows Kurt into the house, his messenger bag slung over his shoulder and clutching it with one hand as he follows Kurt into the kitchen.  
"Want anything to drink?" Kurt asks and opens the refrigerator, already taking out two cans of soda.  
"Euhm, yeah sure." Blaine answers as he takes the can from Kurt's offering hand, smiling slightly as he looks around.  
"Okay, let's get some homework done. Follow me ..." Kurt is already brushing passed him, leaving Blaine no other choice than to follow him up to his room.

* * *

So that's how they end up on the floor next to Kurt's bed, their homework finished but still laying in front of them listening to some random music coming from Kurt's stereo on the dresser.  
"We should do this more often ..." Kurt offers, speaking softly as he looks at Blaine apprehensively, not sure what the other boy's answer might be.

"Yeah, maybe," Blaine replies sounding a bit hesitant as he closes his books and starts to put them back in his bag. "That could be nice." he adds barely audible, and Kurt isn't even sure he was supposed to hear that.  
They just sit there quietly now, looking everywhere but at each other, before Kurt suddenly claps his hands exclaiming,  
"So! What movie do you want to see? I've got loads of musicals and stuff, you just choose one and I'll go order us some pizza." He jumps up, looking down at Blaine for a moment as he nods in the direction of his DVD's. "I'll be right back." he adds, already running out of the room and off the stairs to the kitchen to retrieve a flyer of the pizza place they usually order from.  
Blaine sets his bag against the dresser as he walks over to the DVD cabinet and let's his fingertips slide over the boxes, halting at Moulin Rouge with a small smile on his lips and takes it out of the cabinet.  
He doesn't want to snoop around, but he can't help wander through Kurt's room, taking in all the little things that he's learned are typical Kurt. When he stops and lays the DVD on the dresser, waiting for Kurt to come back, his eyes fall on a picture standing on the stereo, picturing a little boy that's unmistakably Kurt on a woman's lap, both their eyes shining brightly and the same wide smile.

* * *

Unconsciously he traces the figure of the woman with a fingertip and sighs when he suddenly gets startled by a soft cough not too far away from him. Kurt is standing next to him, shoulders almost brushing against each other, smiling at the picture.  
"You're mom?" Blaine asks quietly, and Kurt only nods, "She's beautifull." he adds, for a short moment glancing at the other boy's rueful expression as Kurt replies "She was ..."  
"I know … I'm sorry." Blaine just says, knowing all too well what happened with Kurt's mom, so he leaves it with that and tries to lighten the mood again.  
He picks up the DVD, holding it to Kurt's gaze, "Is this alright? It's been a while ..."  
At that Kurt smiles once more, "You like Moulin Rouge? Who would've thought?"  
All Blaine really does now is shrug as he hands the DVD to Kurt and awkwardly stands near the end of the bed while Kurt puts it in the dvd-player. When he turns around again and sees Blaine standing there biting his lower lip uncertainly, Kurt chuckles as he walks over to his bed, dropping himself on it, his back against the headboard.  
"Are you gonna keep standing there, or are you going to actually sit down here?" Kurt asks as he pats the bed besides him.  
"Oh, well … yeah, sure." Blaine stammers, toeing of his shoes before taking place next to Kurt, just in time as the movie starts.

* * *

Kurt's eyes are glued to the screen, he knows the movie by heart but that doesn't make him love it any less. The pizza arrived 45 minutes earlier, and the now 2 empty boxes lay besides the bed. He does his best not to let his gaze move to the boy next to him, so it takes him by surprise when he suddenly feels a weight on his shoulder that makes him tense for just a moment before realizing what it is.  
He turns his face a little, and an unnoticeable shiver runs through his spine, Blaine leaning his head on his shoulder, eyes closed and breathing steady, clearly sleeping.  
Kurt just smiles at the sight, turning his eyes back on the movie and tries to stay as quiet as possible not to wake Blaine up.


End file.
